This is your world now
by Mognet
Summary: Auron's final thoughts before he finally allows himself to be swept away to the farplanes with the pyreflies. Reminiscent of the past, he finds himself very proud of those he has journeyed with up until his closing chapter.


**Mogs note**: This was requested by someone very special to me. I have a special relationship with Auron, where I literally think I can **feel** his character with every fiber of my being. Maybe that's a bit over-dramatic, but writing this wasn't hard at all. I do hope that it's as good as it was easy for me. I also hope that it's an enjoyable read, and you can feel the emotions that I attempt to convey through my writing. Thanks much!

* * *

His journey, his **story**, was finally coming to an end. Dancing about excitedly, the bright luminescent pyreflies happily swam about the rugged man; almost in a welcoming sort of manner. Although his back was turned to the companions he'd made during the course of this final chapter, he could _feel_ that all of their eyes were glued onto his back, watching his every move carefully. Some were saddened, some angry, some confused.

Sighing softly enough for it to be inaudible through the pyreflies moans, the older man mused with himself for the last couple of seconds he had left here in Spira.

He knew that there were still so many things that these true warriors had to learn about this world. However, there was no way to stop a chapter once you'd gotten to the last page. If you were to continue the book, you read it through the end, this was their duty. He'd seen his own part of the story through to the very end.

Through their eyes they had encountered many things. Some good, but _many_ bad. However, despite this simple fact, he was no longer able to help them through this journey anymore than he did. Their next choices in life were things that **they** were going to have to make through, _without_ him, and he felt comfortable and even confident in their abilities enough to finally allow his story to come to an end. His quiet contemplation left him feeling almost at a loss, they quite possibly had many questions that would forever be left unanswered, _however_...

As he continued to walk forward without any reservation and passed by the young summoner, he could almost _feel_ the saddened air around her. The desire to stop him...To stop everything, was a strong selfish desire within' her. However, she knew better than anyone else that the unsent must be sent. It was her duty as a summoner, and emotions played no part in her duty. Her feelings very much resembled her own fathers. Perhaps this was why Auron had allowed himself to become too **comfortable** in her presence. To be able to watch over them and even accompany them throughout this entire journey was both...Heart-wrenching, and yet...an honor.

The promises he'd made were _fulfilled_.

Coming to a sudden stop, the light sound of the blade he had resting on his shoulder up until that very point filled the air as it was moved to his side, which in turn caused the pyreflies to momentarily cease their own motions as though confused by the man's sudden action. Glancing down to the legendary weapon within' his grasp, he for once hesitated, and he knew that the blonde male whom was most likely continuing to glare at his back at this very moment, could sense that hesitation. Picking up the heavy blade and hoisting it back to it's spot on his shoulder, he watched as the pyreflies once again danced about.

"**This**." He began as he had finally turned to face the six of them, his dull ruby eyes focusing on each of their faces individually, though luckily enough, it wouldn't be noticed from behind those darkened frames of his. Locking his eyes with those who had helped build up to this chapter in their own way, he silently recalled...

The now respectable Ronso who had garnered a lot of respect from the legendary swordsman, and even from his own kin. The Ronso with the broken horn who had proven his own self worth and had knowingly been by Yuna's side regardless of the silent sorrow he was forced to endure. _Guardian, Kimahri Ronso_.

The man whom was once so strongly into his own religion that it caused him to be judgemental towards those who oppossed. The orange haired male whom sacrificed all of his own strong beliefs for the sake of the small brunette female whom he looked to as a younger sister. The man who despite his _many_ failures throughout life, despite his short-comings, managed to break through it all and become the better person he was today. _Guardian Wakka_.

The woman who learned at a young age that preserverance and sorrow was a part of ones life, and that losing those precious to you was something you were forced to endure; regardless of how cruel and relentless it may have been. The woman whom the younger females in the party looked up to as a role model, and looked upon for guidance to which she gave _graciously_. The woman whose seemingly cold, heartless, venomous words had changed during the course of this journey, into soft and gentle kindness. _Guardian Lulu_.

The green-eyed peppy cousin of the summoner herself, who had many hidden abilities, not exclusive to her alchemist ones. The young Al-Bhed who pushed forward regardless of losing her precious home and friends she had grown up with, and the one forced to suffer through the racial remarks of one of her own companions whom she **finally** learned to get along with. The young female who had a _lot_ more going for her than simple smiles and happy stories. Whose very sorrows ran deep within' her veins, that you had to make sure to look extra close to even be able to detect. _Guardian Rikku_.

The young summoner who tried her hardest to please those around her, even if it meant her own happiness was cast aside. To watch the female who was at first _weak_ and full of doubts, slowly mold into a **strong** young woman who knew the path she had to take from this point forth, and hadn't a shed of regret. The female whose saddened, yet, gentle eyes were downcast. The very summoner who inspired and helped many, who managed to cast away many's griefs and pains despite her own. _Summoner Yuna_.

**_And..._**

Once again he hesitated as his eyes fell upon the glaring blondes face. The very blonde who he himself had endured **much** pain, not in just this world...But his own as well. The boy whose recklessness and sometimes brash behavior reminded Auron very much of a mixture of his own past self as well as Auron's _previous_ traveling companion, the boys very own father. The one whom Tidus had resented and hated, without knowing much of anything. The child who was often times mistaken for childish and even ignorant. That boy that even Auron himself sometimes thought of as a...

Mentally nodding in confirmation to himself, he decidedly finished his own words finally.

"_Is your world now_." At the ending of his final statement, the numbers of the pyreflies around him increased, completely surrounding and engulfing him in their bright light as they readily prepared themselves to carry him away into the farplanes. Despite his not wanting to, his eyes once again went to the boy-No...**Tidus**' face once again, the boy who had shaped his own story and destiny, and had to carry it out from here on out. The male who could no longer rely on others to answer his questions, or blame for his shortcomings. This was truly his world, and his story now. He could no longer cry, and complain about how unfair life was, because it was only what he made of it.

However, despite his thoughts...The man whom was so sure of his own decision could swear that right before the pyreflies completely took him away, he could see the slight hint of tears in the crystal blue eyes of the boy he'd practically raised. Closing both of his eyes, the man for once found his lips forming a gentle smile. There was no going back **now**, however.

_Farewell, Guardian Tidus. I leave everything to you. I'm...__**Sorry**__._


End file.
